Ni siquiera dios puede cambiar el pasado
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Traducción. Oneshot. Por que el sabía que se enamoría de Uchiha Sasuke, y Uchiha Sasuke no lo amaria de regreso. SasuNaru. Para butterfreak.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío ni de la autora original "squishtheorange"**

**N/T(traductora lol): Este One-shot es originalmente en ingles y la autora es "squishtheorange", yo solo lo traducí. Si quieren leerlo en ingles esta en mis favoritos y se llama "Even god can't change the past". Es mi primera traducción de un fic de Ingles a Español, y espero hacer más después. Igual solo díganme y yo lo hago si me agrada el Fic y veo que la escritura es traducible XD!.**

"_**hablando"**_

**_pensando_**

**Lyrics de la canción en ingles**

_**Lyrics de la canción en español**_

**-**

"**Ni siquiera dios puede cambiar el pasado"**

**Autora: squishtheorange.**

**Traductora: marina-uzumaki-potter.**

**-**

**Dedicado por "squishtheorange" a "Butterfreak"**

**-**

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie de cristal liso, dejando marcas en su rastro para velar la escena a través de la ventana, antes de por fin detenerse en el cristal que daba junsto al lado suyo. Y aunque hizo lo posible para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese el dia anterior, se encontró mirando a la distorsionada memoria de Sasuke entrando a su casa.

**Even god can't change the past**

**no matter how many tears i've cried**

_**(Ni siquiera dios puede cambiar el pasado**_

_**no importa cuantas lagrimas he llorado)**_

El observo como entraba en la sala, y vio como era acorralado contra la pared por una imagen de si mismo acurrucándose en su pecho. Esa vez Sasuke había envuelto sus brazos fuertemente alrededor suyo, sonriendo en su abundante cabello brillante como el sol, y esa vez, Naruto le había sonreído también, su corazón lleno del sentimiento de tener a alguien que lo amaba tanto.

Naruto sonrió agriamente cuando pensó en como Sasuke se hubiera enojado si el hubiera ensuciado la ventana, así que con la orilla de su camisa lo limpio. Antes de sentir la gran lagrima que cayo sobre su ropa sangrando en la obscureciente tela.

Naruto levanto una mano temblorosa lentamente hacia su cara, tocando sus húmedas mejillas y preguntándose exactamente cuando había empezado a llorar tan fuerte. El mar de grandes y húmedas lagrimas parecía interminable, cada lagrima que derramaba se sentía como si parte de su alma estuviera goteando por sus mejillas, dejando el lugar al que pertenecía. Y mientras Naruto temblaba contra el cristal de la ventana, vio como las memorias se desplegaban en la vacía sala.

**Yes i thought this love would last**

**who am i to question why, who am i**

_**(Si, pense que este amor duraria**_

_**quien soy yo para peguntar por que, quien soy yo)**_

Miro como Sasuke lo besaba ferozmente, sus dedos agarrándolo fuertemente de su delgada cintura. Sus propios dedos se habían enredado en los inimaginablemente negros mechones de su cabello, jalándolo más fuerte contra si mismo, los dos pegados contra la pared, incapaces de separarse por demasiado tiempo el uno del otro.

**Darling when im hurt**

**that's when i'm satisfied**

**tell me what it's woth**

**to pursue the holy life.**

_**(Querido cuanto estoy lastimado**_

_**ahí es cuando estoy satisfecho**_

_**dime lo que vale**_

_**perseguir esta santa vida.)**_

Innumerables sentimientos fueron sentidos; los dos parecían no tener suficiente el uno del otro. Sus caricias eran desesperadas, pero apasionadas, por que ninguno de los dos era paciente, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas como estas.

**I can see your face**

**even when i close mu eyes**

**i can give you love**

**evenwhen i've been denyed**

_**(Puedo ver tu cara**_

_**aun cuando cierro mis ojos**_

_**puedo darte amor**_

_**aun cuando he sido negado.**_

Naruto recordaba claramente como se sentía la ardiente piel de Sasuke frotándose contra la suya, las sensaciones que corrían por todo su cuerpo, la sorprendente sensación de escalofríos que sentía en cada lugar que Sasuke tocaba. Era increíble.

El continuo mirando desde la ventana mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos como obscuros zafiros. Miraba como terminaban en el piso, explorándose mutuamente como si fuera un nuevo territorio, mientras Sasuke lo tocaba en lugares que nadie más había tocado, y mientras lo hacía, gemía más fuerte, sus gemidos atormentando todo su cuerpo.

**Who, who's loving who?**

_**(Quién¿quién esta amando a quien?.)**_

Sasuke lo miraría ahora y se reiría, lo llamaría un Dobe y le diría que dejara de ser tan estupido y lo besara. Pero Naruto ahora sabia. El no dejaría que Sasuke lo usara de nuevo. No de nuevo.

**Who, who's fooling who?**

_**(Quién¿quién esta engañando a quién?)**_

El nunca dejaría que Uchiha Sasuke corriera sus dedos a través de su cabello, acariciara las marcas en sus mejillas, le susurrara mentiras de amor a su oído, dejara sus manos deslizarse debajo de su camisa, o lo besara como si lo amara de nuevo...

Nunca dejaría que Uchiha Sasuke engañara a su corazón otra vez!

**Darling what is love  
if it never gets you high  
should we sit and wait  
while the waisted years roll by**

_**(Querido, que es el amor**_

_**si nunca te hace volar**_

_**deberíamos sentarnos y esperar**_

_**mientras los años perdidos pasan?)**_

Y mientras los veía terminar y colapsar el uno en el otro para disfrutar de los efectos de haber hecho el amor, Sus lagrimas se volvieron de ira. Con la acumulada frustración cayendo desde sus ojos, observo el momento cuando la vida de Uzumaki Naruto caía y se estrellaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos a sus pies desnudos.

"¿Me amas?"

Observo a la memoria de si mismo sonreírle a Sasuke, esperando la respuesta que haría que esa sonrisa fuera la ultima.

**Is there time to say**

**If i lie I apoligize**

**Never go away**

**Please stay here by my side**

_**(Hay tiempo para decir**_

_**que si yo mentí me disculpo**_

_**nunca te vayas)**_

El lo había preguntado entonces para hacer de ese momento el más feliz en su vida. Pero cuando Sasuke solo le dio un casto beso en su frente como respuesta, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el nunca antes le había preguntado. Y nunca realmente había escuchado a Sasuke decir esas palabras que el le decía cada día

En ese momento algo se revolvió en su estomago, pero el no debía de estar preocupado, solo estaba siento egoísta. Claro que Sasuke lo amaba; ¿No lo había probado ya tantas veces?

Pero el sentimiento dentro de el solo parecía hacerse más fuerte, pateando en su estomago y diciéndole que presionara.

"¿Sasuke?"

**Who, who's fooling who?**

_**(Quién¿quién esta engañando a quien?)**_

La borrosa imagen de Sasuke se quedo en silencio y después de un rato sin ningún sonido, Naruto se sentó junto a el.

**Who, who's loving who?**

**(Quién, quién esta amando a quien?)**

Estaba encontrando duro el convencerse a si mismo de que Sasuke realmente lo amaba.

"Vamos a dormir Naruto."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Duérmete!"

Naruto siguió mirando como la imagen de si mismo se callo al tono enojado de la voz de Sasuke. Sus ojos habían estado inciertos antes, pero ahora, estaban clara y decididamente tristes.

**They try to break you**

**they try to steal your stars**

**if they ever take you**

**just remember who you are**

_**(Ellos tratan de romperte **_

_**tratan de robar tus estrellas**_

_**Si alguna vez te llevan**_

_**solo recuerda quién eres.)**_

Las lagrimas no querían parar. Mientras se vio a si mismo llorar en la memoria, sollozo más fuerte en la realidad.

Para entonces ya estaba un poco histérico, mientras el sentimiento dentro de el empezó a retorcer su estomago en mil nudos. El necesitaba tener la seguridad de saber que alguien lo amaba. Necesitaba saber que Sasuke lo amaba.

**They try to hate you**

**just like some love bizarre**

**a sing o weakness**

**to be afraid of what you are**

_**(Ellos trataran de odiarte**_

_**como un amor bizarro**_

_**como un signo de debilidad**_

_**de tener miedo de lo que eres)**_

"Sasuke! Respóndeme!"

"..."

"SASUKE!"

"¿Que quieres!?"

"QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS!"

Sasuke se había levantado y su yo de la memoria empezó a sollozar, casi tanto como ahora. La Desesperación nublo la mente de Naruto.

"POR FAVOR, SASUKE!"

La imagen de Naruto corrió para aferrarse de Sasuke en el mismo lugar que había tocado y besado justo momentos antes. Y lloro en el.

"Por favor."

**Even god can't change the past**

_**(Ni siquiera dios puede cambiar el pasado)**_

Sasuke lo había mirado con una expresión leíble en el rostro y escondiendo sus obscuros, obscuros ojos.

"Pofa-"

"¿Quieres que te mienta?"

"No!"

"Entonces no."

Naruto había levantado la mirada. Shock, desesperación, ira y muchas otras emociones todas revueltas para formar un cóctel de sentimientos que eran retratados en sus ojos

**No matter how many tears i've cried**

_**(No importa cuantas lagrimas he llorado)**_

"No, Naruto."

Naruto lo empujo lejos de el, las lagrimas cayendo más rápido.

**Yes I tought this pain would pass **

_**(Si, yo pensé que este dolor pasaría.)**_

"VETE!"

Corrio a azotar la puerta abierta.

"VETE! VETE! VETE!"

**Who ami to ask why, who am i?**

_**("Quien soy yo para preguntar por que, quien soy yo?")**_

Sasuke lo miro, pero Naruto se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Por que el sabía, que si lo miraba por más tiempo...

Se volvería a enamorar nuevamente.

Se enamoría de Uchiha Sasuke...y Uchiha Sasuke, no lo amaría de regreso.

**Who am i to question why?**

_**(Quien soy yo para preguntar por que?)**_

"...Vete..."

Sasuke se fue sin una palabra más.

En la realidad, Naruto permanecía sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Miraba como su yo en la memoria caminaba de regreso al centro de la habitación donde hace tan solo una hora había hecho el amor con el hombre que pensó que amaba. Miro mientras la borrosa imagen de si mismo enterró sus dedos en su cabello y grito por toda su valía. El grito, y grito, y grito, todo con la esperanza de ser capaz de deshacerse de el mounstroso sentimiento que estaba desgarrando su estomago, Para deshacerse del horrible sentimiento de no ser amado.

Pero aun mientras que Naruto lloraba en la ventana en tiempo presente, sus adentros eran todavía victimas del mounstro interno, llenándolo con el dolor interminable de perder algo que nunca tuvo en primer lugar.

Y Naruto estaba ahí sentado. Odiando como la vida continuaba a su alrededor. Odiando el no saber que hacer ahora consigo mismo. Odiándose.

Estaba ahí, y se odiaba por que...

_Sasuke..._

_Yo aún te amo._

**Who am I to question why? **

_**(¿Quién soy yo para preguntar por que?)**_

**------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Ah...no me agrado en la segunda parte. pero...umm...si...hice lo que pude! Espero que les guste**

**-**

**Notas de la traductora (osea yo jajaja):**

**Pues aquí esta esta traducción...es la primera que hago y espero que me haya quedado bien...si les gusto pues manden reviews no? Jejeje, y solo recordarles que si hay algún fic que vean por ahí interesante en ingles y quieran que lo traduzca solo me digan vale?...bueno bye bye! R&R.**


End file.
